One Bad Day
by HIMluv
Summary: Josef's one bad day gave way to his greatest year, and his greatest tragedy. Josef/Sarah
1. Chapter 1

Josef looked down at his watch and grumbled. 5 o'clock; he'd just missed his train.

"Shouldn't be surprised," He told himself, "It's been this way all day." And it had. First, his chauffeur had called off forcing Josef to take the train to work. Then, stocks that he'd been trying to sell for months plummeted. Now, due to typical New York City traffic, he'd just missed his train home.Josef grumbled some more as he passed bills up to the cabby and climbed out of the bright yellow car. He paid for his ticket, still grumbling, and managed to get his black leather briefcase caught in the turnstile. He groaned and looked skyward, "You have _got_ to be kidding me!" He tried to dislodge the bag, but it was proving difficult.

"Hey!" The man in line behind Josef called angrily, "Hurry it up, _pal_!" Josef took a deep breath and then decided to use a more current idiom than the string of old-world profanity he would have liked.

"Hold your horses, will ya?" Josef gave the bag another sharp tug and it came free. He gave the impatient man a mock salute and continued to the appropriate platform.

"Platform six, 5:30 train to the upper east side," He mumbled to himself, "Goody, I've found it..." Josef checked his watch one more time; he still had fifteen minutes before the train pulled up. He walked to the nearest cement pillar, deciding that he would spend his fifteen minutes leaning against it. As he set his briefcase down, he noticed a long tear in the fine, and expensive, leather. He groaned once more as he picked up the bag for further examination.

"This day just keeps getting better and better..." He said with a sigh. He shoved his hands in his pockets, leaned back against the pillar, and shut his eyes. He needed to relax.

Josef was envisioning his next meal when he heard someone walking towards him. The vampire decided that, maybe, if he just ignored them, this person would just go away. He was wrong.

"Sorry to disturb you, Mister," a decidedly female voice began. Josef opened his eyes to find a beautiful redhead looking at him, "But, do you have a light?"

Josef was dumbstruck. His mind raced yet froze at the same time. In seconds, he had absorbed everything he could about her. Her smell; it was floral, but there was a spiciness to it. He could hear her heartbeat, see the pulse in the hollow of her throat, and it made his more animalistic side pull at his carefully crafted façade.

"Sir?" She asked again, effectively ruining his reverie.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" He said quickly, clearing his throat, "Here…" He dug in his pants pocket and promptly produced a gold Zippo. The redhead smiled widely as she dipped her head to light her cigarette.

The light in the woman's eyes captivated Josef. That a simple light could bring such exuberance to her face enthralled him.

"Do you, by habit, ask strange men in the subway for a light?" He asked conversationally, a smile gracing his face. She smiled back at him.

"You're strange?" She asked with mock surprise, "You don't look so strange." He laughed lightly at the irony; she didn't know the half of it.

"Well, haven't you heard?" He asked her seriously. Her features sobered as she waited for him to finish, "Looks can be deceiving." Josef chuckled, and soon she was too.

"You're not so strange," she told him again, still smiling, "just funny." He laughed a little before changing the subject.

"Do you always ride the 5:30 train?" He asked, trying to appear nonchalant.

"Everyday…" She answered after exhaling a small puff of smoke, "You?" But Josef was already shaking his head.

"No," He tried to gauge the woman's reaction, but he couldn't quite tell what she was thinking, "But, my taxi got stuck in traffic, so here I am."

"It's not that bad, is it?" She asked warmly. Josef looked at her for a moment.

"No…" He smiled, "It's not that bad." There was a pause in which the two just looked at each other. Josef wondered what she was wondering. He wondered what she did for fun, what she did for work. Then he wondered what her name was. He started to laugh.

"What?" She asked with a slightly self-conscious giggle.

"I just realized," He said while shaking his head, "that I don't even know your name!" She started to laugh as well.

"I'm Sarah." She said, offering her hand.

"Charles," Josef returned, "Charles Fitzgerald." Everyone in this era knew him as Fitzgerald, but –for some reason- her felt awful for lying to her… but he had to; it was a matter of survival.

They shook hands, and suddenly Josef felt a cool tingle run up his arm at her touch. _That's__ new,_ he thought, _what is happening?_

"Nice to meet you." She told him warmly, "See; now you're not strange at all!" They both laughed, and then they noticed that they were still holding hands. They quickly tore their hands apart and blushed- although Sarah did so considerably more than Josef.

As the train pulled up, the pair found seats. They continued to chatter, laugh, and blush until Sarah's stop came.

"Well, this is me." She told him with a sigh. They both stood, even as the train rocked them back and forth.

"It was nice talking to you…" He told her- and he realized that he really meant it. He realized that, besides the initial urge he felt with all mortals, he had no desire to set fang to her flesh.

"And you…" She said with that warm, sweet smile as she made to leave, "I'll see you around, Stranger!" Then she was gone, lost in the mass of commuters.

Josef remained standing, gazing at the car's double doors, until he felt the train begin to pull away. He sat then, unable to suppress the grin on his face.

The next day Josef found himself late for his usual train home, yet again. He told himself that it had nothing to do with a pretty, young redhead, and everything to do with another slow cabby.

"If I ever see that chauffeur again…" The vampire threatened his once driver, who was on leave due to a death in the family.

As Josef entered platform six he told himself that he wasn't looking for Sarah, just observing the platform. But, when he made a quiet triumphant noise when he spotted her, he knew he was only kidding himself.

"You know," He started as he slid onto the bench next to her, "You never told me your last name."

"Mr. Fitzgerald!" She exclaimed, "What are you doing here?" He laughed lightly.

"Catching the train home, and you?" He watched the color tint her cheeks and found that it pleased him immensely.

"The same…" She replied, "I thought you're usual train was earlier than this one?" She asked after a moment.

"It is," He conceded, "But, the taxis in this town are unbelievably slow." She laughed appreciatively and Josef couldn't help but join her; her laugh was infectious.

"So, what is it that you do, Mr. Fitzgerald?" She asked curiously.

"I'm a stockbroker," He told her, "And, please, call me Charles." His tongue had nearly said "Josef"- he hadn't slipped up like that in over fifty years! "What do you do?"

"I'm a secretary for my father's real estate business." She told him matter-of-factly.

"That sounds interesting." Josef lied.

"Oh, please!" She said with a huff, "It's the dullest job on the planet… except for being a stockbroker." She glanced at him sideways to find him laughing silently.

"Stocks aren't that boring," he told her, "it can actually get pretty intense."

"Oh, I'm sure." She said sarcastically. Josef really liked that she was willing to kid around with him.

"Well, I wouldn't expect you to understand," He said haughtily, "You're stuck behind a typewriter answering phones all day!" He finished with an impish smile, and Sarah laughed.

"I told you it was boring!" They were still laughing when the train pulled up. Once on the train Sarah began to speak animatedly about books she'd read and movies she'd seen. Josef was positive that she was perfect. He could just watch her for hours and never grow tired of it, he was sure. The he felt the train slowing down; this was her stop.

"Well," She sighed, "this is me." As she put her bag on her shoulder, Josef decided to throw caution to the wind.

"Sarah! He called, the excitement plain on his face, "Meet me at the amphitheatre in Central Park tomorrow night… at seven?" He instantly regretted it. He was Josef Konstantin; he did not behave this way. He was a vampire- he knew better than to get involved with a human.

Yet, when she told him "yes", he felt his stomach flip. He would have berated himself, but he was too happy to care.

As he stepped out of the depot at his stop, he decided to walk the rest of the way home.

"It's a good town for it." He told himself happily.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah was a little early, she knew, but she was hoping that Charles would be there. The park was busy, which was normal in the summer, so she had a difficult time trying to find him. She was so concentrated on spotting him that she jumped when the orchestra began to warm up; but the laughter she heard from behind her was well worth the scare.

"Nervous?" Josef asked her with a smile. Sarah considered lying, but something pushed her to honesty.

"A little…" She blushed. Josef smiled at her bashfulness as he guided her to a pair of seats.

"I wasn't sure how you felt about Mendelssohn," Josef said as he helped her sit, "But, I hoped that the setting would make up for it if you hated him." The vampire chuckled self-consciously.

"You're absolutely right about the setting, Charles," She told him brightly, "But I'm afraid I don't know much of anything about music…" She admitted sheepishly. He smiled as he sat down beside her.

"Then, I take it upon myself to educate you." Josef couldn't remember the last time he had smiled so much, but his smile faltered as the night progressed. _There is no tactful way of doing this…_ he thought, _How do I get my arm around her shoulders without being obvious… or stupid?_ Sarah's soft laughter brought him out of his deep concentration.

"Here," she whispered, "let me help." Then she draped his arm across her shoulders, letting her head rest against his shoulder. "Better?" She asked.

"Much, actually." He admitted.

After a couple more pieces, Josef looked down at Sarah to find that she had fallen asleep!

"Great…" He whispered, "I'm getting dull in my old age…" He nudged her awake, "Sarah... Sarah, wake up."

"What…?" She looked around, obviously disoriented. Her face went bright red; Josef could actually hear the blood rushing to her face, as she realized what had happened. "Oh, Charles! I am so sorry!" He could tell that she really meant it; she was on the verge of tears.

"It's all right," He smiled reassuringly, "I guess I'm just a little bori-"

"No!" She shouted urgently. People who were actually paying attention to the performance shot angry glares towards them. "It's just…" She paused, afraid that she was about to be very foolish, "I was so comfortable and the music was so pretty that it just…" She shrugged.

"C'mon," He said after a moment, "let's go _do_ something."

"You've never read Pride and Prejudice?!" Sarah exclaimed. They were standing beside the new Sea Lion exhibit discussing literature.

"I haven't." He lied; he _had_ read it… when it was first published in 1803.

"You_ have_ to read it Charles," she said enthusiastically, "it is positively _the_ best book!" Josef grimaced.

"I don't know…" he began, "It sounds like a bunch of stuffy women fawning over a bunch of stuffy men…" Which was how the 18th and 19th centuries had been- Josef had absolutely hated them.

"Well, it is…" Sarah admitted, "But it's about one girl who's tired of being stuffy, of being surrounded by stuffy people." Sarah said with conviction, "and how she uses her sharp wit and intellect to, albeit inadvertently, attract the stuffiest guy of them all!" She laughed, "She then, of course, realizes that, beneath the stuffy, he's rather phenomenal…"

"Does someone have a crush on Mr. Stuffy?" Josef teased. He watched with delight as her face went red.

"No!" She denied, "Ok… maybe a little." She admitted sheepishly. Josef laughed, and then spotted an ice cream cart.

"Hey," He turned to her, "You want an ice cream?" His question obviously caught her off guard. She searched around for the inspiration of his question. Once she spotted the cart, she smiled.

"All right." She grinned.

"What kind would you like?" Josef asked once they were at the cart.

"Um…" Sarah paused in thought, "Vanilla." She decided firmly. Josef just stared at her, as the ice cream was prepared. "What?" She finally asked.

"Vanilla?"

"What's wrong with vanilla?" She asked defensively.

"It's only the most boring flavor!" He informed her with a laugh.

"Well, if vanilla's so boring, what kind do you like?" She demanded.

_The kind __that's__ warm, red, and being pumped through your entire system as we speak,_ he thought to himself. "I don't eat ice cream…" He answered carefully.

"What?" She asked in shock, "Why not?" Josef handed her the vanilla cone before he answered.

"I'm… lactose intolerant." Her told her finally. _It's__ not a complete lie…_

"Oh… I'm sorry, Charles." She said awkwardly.

"It's nothing." He said firmly, but then he added a smile. They were silent as they wound their way out of the park, Sarah enjoying her vanilla cone, and Josef enjoying watching her enjoying it.

"So, what's your favorite food?" Sarah eventually asked, obviously fishing for a safe topic. Josef groaned internally. _If only she knew!_ He told himself.

"Steak." He answered sharply, "I like it kind of bloody, but… steak."

"What is it with men and steak?" Sarah asked as they descended the steps leading to the subway.

"I have no idea." Josef told her honestly. "What's your favorite movie?" He asked abruptly, trying to steer the conversation away from food.

"Gone with the Wind." She answered automatically. Josef couldn't help but groan. "What?" She asked, "It's romantic!" Josef looked at her incredulously.

"There's nothing romantic about that movie."

"Of course there is!" Sarah cried, "Rhett absolutely adored her, but Scarlett was too-"

"Heinous?" Josef interrupted.

"Charles!"

"What? She was!" He defended.

"She was not!" Sarah persisted, "But, since you appear to know _all_ about movies, what's your favorite?" Josef winced.

"You want the truth?"

"Of course I want the truth!" She laughed. Josef looked at her and then looked away.

"Singin' in the Rain…" He admitted. Sarah began laughing, making Josef blush slightly.

"The vicious stockbroker likes a musical?" Sarah teased, "Who would have thought?"

"You," He began, that confidant air firmly back in place, "are the only person on this planet with that embarrassing bit of information." His voice had taken on a deeply somber quality, "And it needs to remain that way… after all," He straightened his clothing, "I have a reputation to uphold."

"Don't worry," She told him in a whisper, "Your secret's safe with me!" Josef couldn't help but smile, even if somewhat sadly.

_If only it were a different secret,_ he thought, _if only…_


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah hummed happily as she washed the dishes. The late Sunday afternoon sun streamed through the window just above the kitchen sink.

"What's got you so happy, Sarah?" John Whittley asked his daughter, "You hate to do the dishes!"

"Oh, I don't know, Daddy!" Sarah lied, "It's just such a pretty day!" Sarah, of course, knew exactly why she was so happy; the coming weekend would be the six-month anniversary of her first date with Charles. He had promised her something special this weekend, and she could hardly wait!

"You were out late again last night…" Her father commented easily, "Debbie's been wanting to see a lot of movies these days." Sarah stiffened immediately, _father must know something,_ she thought. She looked at him carefully. "Come here, Sarah." Mr. Whittley patted the seat next to him, and Sarah dutifully obeyed. "If there _is_ a boy," he paused gravely, "I want to meet him."

"Daddy," Sarah smiled, "He's hardly a _boy_!" She laughed, thrilling in finally being honest with her father, "He's twenty-five!" _At least I think __he's__ twenty-five…_

"And you're seeing this _man_," the middle-aged man smiled, "again this Saturday?" Sarah nodded enthusiastically, "Then he needs to come by the house."

"Daddy…" Sarah hedged.

"If he's going to be dating my daughter, I at least get to meet him." He said firmly, leaving no room for argument.

"All right, Daddy…" Sarah sighed, "All right."

A few hours later, Sarah was lying in bed trying desperately to fall asleep. However, no matter what she did, or how many sheep she tried to count, she could not stop thinking about _him._

"Oh, girl…" She moaned, "He's just one man!" She sighed, brushing a lock of red hair from her forehead, "… Even if he is perfect…"

_Except,_ she thought, _I've__ never seen him eat or drink anything… in six months I've never seen him eat!_

"Is that weird?" she asked the room, "I think that's a little weird." _And__ sometimes,_ the smaller voice continued, _He seems so much __**older**__ than twenty-five…_

"He's just an old soul!" She told herself. _And__, I've never seen him during the day…_ "Of course you haven't!" She snapped at herself, "He works all day!" _Saturdays too?_ Sarah paused, not even realizing she was holding her breath.

"And, if he is something… different?" She breathed, hardly daring to let herself imagine it. _Does it really even matter?_ Sarah took a moment, allowing herself to think it through and come up with an honest answer.

"No." She told the room with conviction, "It really doesn't."

The week had seemed to drag by. There had been several times when Sarah had thought she wouldn't make it until Saturday, but then she had figured that, if she died, she'd_ never_ see Saturday.

Thankfully, Saturday had finally arrived, and by noon, Sarah was sitting at her vanity- curlers in her hair- applying her make-up. When she heard the knock at the door, she very nearly fell out of her seat as her heart leapt into her throat.

"Daddy!" She yelled, "I'm nowhere_ near_ ready!" She scrambled to finish her make-up. _He actually came during the day!_ She rejoiced silently. "But now that means I have to get ready that much faster!"

Josef laughed, having heard Sarah through the door- one of the benefits of vampirism- heightened senses.

When the door opened, Josef smiled, trying his best to impress Sarah's father.

"You must be Fitzgerald…" The seemingly older man stated carefully. Josef offered his hand warmly.

"Yes. It's great to finally meet you, Mr. Whittley." Josef didn't let his voice, or his smile, falter when he realized that his hand would go unshaken. _So __**that's**__ how you want to be, huh?_

"Come in." The middle-aged man said sternly. Josef followed without so much as a word. Mr. Whittley led him to a very well decorated living room and motioned that he sit down. Josef's nerves, which were naturally testy, instantly went on edge when the older man continued to stand.

"How did you and my daughter meet, Mr. Fitzgerald?" Josef groaned internally- he was about to be interrogated.

"We met in the subway… sir." Josef remembered at the last minute to add the title. Whittley grunted.

"How long have you been seeing my daughter behind my back?" Josef stiffened. There was no need for this man to be so antagonistic. _Not yet, anyways…_ Josef thought caustically. Two paths lay before him; Josef could either tell this irritating mortal the truth, or have a little fun with him. But, one quick glance around the room showed Josef a myriad of framed photos of his favorite redhead. _Damn __it…_ He had to tell the truth.

"Six months, sir." He started, "Sir, I never once suggested to Sarah that she keep me a secret." _Although I might in the future…_ He added silently.

"I'm sure." Mr. Whittley said, his tone telling Josef that he didn't believe or like a single word that had been said. "And what, exactly, are your intentions with my daughter, Mr. Fitzgerald?" Josef hesitated. What _were_ his intentions? She still didn't know what he was, and he was convinced that, if she ever did, she'd go running for the hills.

_And__ if she didn't?_ He asked himself, _It__ doesn't matter,_ he thought sharply, forcing himself to think clearly, _She can never know…._ Josef decided to finally answer the man waiting so impatiently for a reply.

"Long term… I don't really know, Mr. Whittley." Josef paused for a moment more, "But, for today? This week? This month?" Josef was suddenly caught up in emotion he'd been hiding, even from himself, "I want to see her laugh, and blush, and smile." Josef couldn't help but grin at the mental picture he'd produced; her bright, smiling face framed in perfect red hair. Then the façade locked firmly back in place. The vampire cleared his throat in a vain attempt to cover his shock at his own outburst. He'd known, deep down, that all of that had been true for almost six months now… but he'd never thought he would say it out loud.

There was a long, heavy silence, in which Josef refused to look into the eyes of John Whittley. Thankfully, Sarah bounded into the room before either man attempted to break the silence.

"I'm ready!" She said enthusiastically. Josef beamed at her, and her father failed to miss the absolute adoration on the younger man's face.

"All right, honey." The older man said softly, kissing her cheek, "You go and have fun."

"Thank you." She whispered, although Josef heard it easily. Then she promptly took the arm Josef offered her. As the vampire held the door for her, Josef looked back at her protective father. The warning in John Whittley's eyes was as plain as if he'd said it aloud: "Hurt her, and you will regret it."

Although Josef felt no real threat from the middle-aged mortal, he nodded his understanding. If Josef ever _did_ hurt her, he knew he would regret it- whether or not John Whittley was involved.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where are we going?" Sarah asked with a laugh as Josef led her down the street.

"And ruin the surprise?" He said as he stopped to look at her, his features utterly bewildered. He shook his head, "I think not." Sarah laughed again as he continued his fervent pace.

"You sure must love surprises!" Josef stopped to contemplate an answer. He looked at her carefully.

"I like giving you surprises." He said matter-of-factly. He looked at their hands, at how they were laced together. Sarah peered up into his smiling face.

"But not receiving?" She asked somewhat carefully. His sudden shift in mood put her on edge- and he could tell. He smiled at her warmly.

"Well… giving is different than receiving…" Sarah looked at him curiously, but Josef pressed on. "C'mon!" He exclaimed as he continued down the street.

An hour later Sarah and Josef were in central park, walking quietly- each lost in their own thoughts. Josef was thinking only of what was to come, but Sarah… Sarah was thinking of something she'd noticed as they had practically ran through the city.

_He dodged the sunlight…_ she thought. _And__ when he had no choice but to be in it, he shaded his face with his hand!_ She sighed, _I am out of my mind…_ she told herself silently. _Look at him._ Her suspicious side demanded, and she obeyed. He _was_ awfully pale… _He's__ always pale!_ She thought admonishingly. _But_ she admitted, _he does look a little ill._

"Charles?" She asked as she stopped walking. Josef left his planning for later as he turned to look at her.

"What is it?" He asked her softly.

"I just wondered if you're feeling all right…" Sarah's eyes scanned his face, "Because you look a little sick."

"No…" Josef lied, "I'm fine." In truth, the sun was taking its toll, but he was determined to make this day perfect. And that meant no vampire business.

"If you're sure…" She said, he tone filled with doubt.

"Sarah- I'm sure." He looked at her carefully, and finally found her suspicion in her eyes, "Where is this coming from?"

"I'm just concerned, Charles!" She said indignantly, "I mean, if you don't feel well we could go inside somewhere…" She paused as she looked away from him, "Somewhere out of the sun…" Josef let go of her hands, and his face took on a hard edge.

"What?" His voice was hard too, and suddenly Sarah wished she'd kept her mouth shut. But it was too late now.

"It's just that…" She heaved a sigh, "I know that you don't like the sun…" She looked down at her fidgety hands before looking back up at him, "That it hurts you." He stared at her for a long moment. Then he began pacing. Sarah smiled in relief; she'd seen him pace a thousand times. It was something he did when he was frustrated, not when he was about to suck the life out of his girlfriend.

"And what else do you 'know'?" Josef asked in a low voice, a dangerous voice she'd never heard him use before. But Sarah refused to be afraid of him.

"I know that I've never seen you eat or drink anything." She watched him carefully, "Which has led me to believe that you don't eat or drink." He looked at her sharply, and something in his gaze was unnatural, even predatory. It cemented everything in place for Sarah. "But you _do_ drink, don't you?" Josef looked at her in horror. "You drink blood… you're a vampire!" Her voice was filled with awe, but Josef was too heartbroken to notice.

Sarah saw the pain in his eyes, she even thought she saw tears in them. When he looked away and made a sniffling noise, she knew that she had.

"Just," He started thickly, his eyes on his shoes, "Just don't tell anyone, Sarah." He looked up at her and she felt her heart shatter, "Ok?"

"Ok, Charles." She told him soothingly. He moved closer to her, but only close enough to hand her a thin box, which he did without letting their fingers touch.

"Goodbye, Sarah." His voice broke slightly as he said her name. Then he turned and walked away.

Sarah stood dumbstruck for a moment. The box was forgotten in her hand. All she could think was, _he's__ leaving me. Why is he leaving me?_ And then she launched after him.

"Charles!" She shouted as she ran, "Charles, wait!" He turned to look at her in shock.

"Sarah, what are you doing?" _Like it wasn't hard enough to do __once?_

"I refuse to let you break up with me over this!" She panted. Josef blinked.

"You _refuse_?" She nodded fervently. "Sarah, you said it yourself- I'm a vampire!"

"So?" She looked at him harshly, "Do you honestly think that I care?"

"Sarah…" His voice filled with exasperation, "You have to care!"

"No I don't!" He could see it on her face; she had no intention of losing.

"Why not?" He asked with an angry sigh.

"Because, Charles," She began, "These past six months have been the best of my life!"

"You spent them with a vampire!" He nearly shouted, momentarily forgetting his own code of secrecy.

"No! I spent them with you!"

"It's the same thing, Sarah!" The red head sighed in frustration.

"I don't care, Charles." He scoffed at her, "So you're a vampire- so what?" She could tell that he still didn't believe her. "Charles… I love you!" She gushed, "I. Love. _You._ And if you're a vampire, well then I love that too!" There was a long silence, but Sarah's determination never wavered.

"What did you say?" Josef finally asked.

"I said that I love-" Sarah didn't get to finish her sentence because Josef's lips had attached themselves to hers.

Although, technically, it wasn't their first kiss, to Josef it was. It was their first kiss as human and vampire. Their first kiss as two beings in love. And Josef thrilled in the guiltlessness of it. Thrilled in the knowledge that Sarah kissed him back _knowing_ what he was. It was the best feeling in all of his three hundred and fifty years.

Sarah's mouth finally separated from his, as they both needed air. Well, she wasn't sure about him, but she definitely needed air. Then, and only then, did she remember the box he'd given her.

"So, are you going to give me my present or what?" She asked him playfully.

"What?" Josef asked. Confusion was written all over his face, so she showed him the box. "Oh!" He exclaimed, but he cleared his throat, "I mean- Of course." He lifted the lid to reveal the most beautiful necklace Sarah had ever seen.

"Charles!" She gasped, "Oh my… It's absolutely gorgeous!" She watched expectantly as he lifted the gold, heart shaped pendant from its box. She turned around and Josef latched the necklace in place. She turned to look at him, and he couldn't help but laugh at her excitement; she could barely contain herself.

As he kissed her once more, Josef knew that nothing, no matter how many years he lived, could ever be better than this.


	5. Chapter 5

Thirty minutes later Josef and Sarah walked into a small café. Josef steered Sarah toward the back of the café; not just because it was safe from the sun, but also because it was private. He figured she would have an enormous amount of questions, but, although he intended to answer them, he had no intention of being overheard. As they sat, a waiter approached them.

"What can I get you to drink?" He asked Sarah in a thick New York accent. The red head smiled up at him.

"I'll have a coca-cola." She told him sweetly.

"And you?" The waiter asked Josef without taking his eyes off Sarah. Josef glared at the waiter, even though it was pointless.

"Nothing for me, thank you." The words were polite, but the tone was more than dangerous.

The pair was silent until their waiter returned. This time he made a point of looking at Josef as he asked, "Can I get you two anything to eat?" Josef motioned to Sarah that she order first.

"Um… the chicken salad sandwich, please." She told the waiter with a smile. He smiled back, but quickly turned to Josef.

"Nothing for me." The vampire said again. The waiter wasn't stupid enough to push it.

"I'll have that right out for you, miss." He then hurried to greet other customers.

"I think you might have scared him." She chuckled as she brought her glass to her lips. As she set the drink down, Josef laughed. "What?"

"I know you're curious, so just ask your questions, Sarah." He told her with a smile.

"Are you sure?" She asked sheepishly.

"Yes, I'm sure." He laughed at her expression, "C'mon, let's hear 'em!"

Ok… how old _are_ you?"

"Three hundred and fifty years old."

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed, "Wow… I mean… oh my god!"

"Thanks, now I feel really old!" He told her with mock offense.

"How old were you when you became a…" she let the unspoken word hang in the air. Josef ignored it.

"Twenty-five." He paused, "Well, almost twenty-five. I was turned a week before my birthday."

"Were you born in New York?" She asked before taking another sip of her drink.

"No." Josef paused again. If the questions continued on this path things were going to get complicated. "I was born in Czechoslovakia."

"Really?" She asked enthusiastically, "I never would have guessed that with a name like Charles Fitzgerald." Josef waited for her to put two and two together. He watched as the understanding flooded her face, "Oh my god! That's not your real name, is it?" Josef sighed and ran his fingertips along his eyebrows.

"No… My real name is Josef Konstantin." He looked at her carefully, "I'm sorry I lied, Sarah, but every human alive today knows me as Fitzgerald."

"You don't have to apologize, Charles… Josef." She amended, "I understand."

"You do?"

"Sure." She shrugged, "If you went by the same name for almost four hundred years, people would notice. She shrugged again, "It's a survival thing." Josef stared at her in complete amazement. "What?"

"Never did I dream you would be this understanding…"

"That's a good thing, right?" She asked carefully.

"Definitely." The vampire took on a serious expression, "I mean, I'd hate to come this far only to have to institutionalize you." She gave him a mock glare.

"Yes, that _would_ be terrible." She paused as their intimidated waiter set her food in front of her and then left, all without a word. "Ok," She started after taking the first bite of her sandwich, "Did you have a family before you were turned?" She knew immediately that she had hit a nerve.

"Can I skip this one?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, of course…" She looked at him worriedly, "I'm sorry, Josef." He nodded his understanding, so she decided to move the questions away from his past. "So… can you turn into a bat?" His laughter surprised her.

"No." He said between laughs, "You can't believe everything you see in the movies, Sarah."

"So, what _are_ the rules?"

"The rules?"

"You know… the basic stuff every person should know about vampires?" Josef chuckled as she whispered the last word.

"Well… we can't turn into anything, not mist, bats, wolves, et cetera. Garlic has no effect whatsoever…" He paused for thought, "We can't eat, but we can drink alcohol."

"Why is that?" She asked with unmasked curiosity.

"I never really thought about it… I guess it has something to do with it being absorbed into the bloodstream."

"Anything else?" She asked, to which he nodded.

"Stakes don't kill us, they just paralyze us. Silver is like poison, and in general just doesn't agree with vamps. The silver emulsion in film is why our pictures can't be taken."

"But you can see your reflection in the mirror." She stated.

"What makes you say that?" She blushed, which he never ceased to appreciate.

"It's just that you're always perfectly groomed." She told him with a small smile, "You're lapels and ties are always perfectly straight, and your hair combed just so everyday… that sort of perfection requires a mirror."

"Let me get this straight." Josef began, "You're either calling me perfect… or vain…"

"You said it, not me!" She told him playfully. He smiled at her as she asked another question, "So are you super strong?"

"Yes." He couldn't help but wonder at how calmly she accepted everything, "I can pull doors off their hinges and throw a guy across the room without breaking a sweat." Josef purposely added a darker tone to his voice to see if she would be easily frightened, but she seemed to be completely enthralled by him. "I can jump very high, run very fast, and move very, _very_ quietly."

Finally the couple decided that it was dark enough to head back to Sarah's. Or, at least, that was where Josef intended to go. Sarah had other plans.

"Where are we going?" She asked nonchalantly as they made their way down the street.

"Your house." Josef answered. He made it plain that the answer should have been obvious.

"Why don't we go to your place?"

"What?" Josef stopped in the middle of the street. Sarah laughed at him.

"Get out of the road, you goof!" They laughed together as they reached the opposite sidewalk. Josef hoped that her shouting at him had pushed all thoughts of his house out of her mind. But Sarah was not that easily diverted.

"Seriously though, Josef," She began again, "I've never seen your place."

"And you're not going to tonight." He told her firmly.

"Why not?"

"How would that look, Sarah?" He asked her sharply.

"Josef," she returned just as sharply, "This is 1955! A twenty-one year old _woman_ can go to her boyfriend's house without bringing her reputation into question!" Josef sighed.

"All right, you have a point…" He watched as a triumphant light filled her eyes, "But what about your father? He already hates me."

"I'll tell him exactly what I just told you!" Josef scoffed.

"I somehow doubt it." She slapped his arm playfully.

"You always have to have the last word, don't you?"

"Absolutely." He whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her. Josef wasn't sure when they'd arrived at Sarah's building, but he suddenly wished that she lived further away. The walk home would be that much longer. "Tell you what," He began, "Monday night, you come to my place, make a list of question you have, and I'll answer them all." He stopped to consider what he was about to say, "I won't skip any of them." Sarah smiled and then kissed him softly. As they separated, Josef saw, out of the corner of his eye, a curtain fall back into place. _Wow, _he thought, _Daddy Whittley is __really protective_ "Tell your father I say "Hi", and remember, to everyone else I'm Charles Fitzgerald."

"Ok, I will." She chuckled and then kissed him again. "I love you, Josef." The vampire thrilled at hearing his name attached to that proclamation.

"I love _you,_ Sarah."


	6. Chapter 6

All day Monday Josef was a nervous wreck. So much so, even his colleagues took notice.

"Hey, Fitzgerald?" The company's 'big boss' inquired as he opened the door to Josef's office.

"Mr. Sinclair! Please, come in." The older gentleman obliged and took a seat in one of the oversized armchairs in front of Josef's desk.

"Are you feeling all right, Charles?" The grey haired man asked.

"Yes, sir. Why?" Of all the humans Josef had met, (Sarah excluded) Eugene Sinclair was his favorite.

"You've just seemed a bit… out of sorts today, that's all." Josef could hear the genuine concern in the older man's voice.

"I think my body's trying to fight something." The vampire said to placate his employer's nerves.

"Do you need a couple days off?"

"No!" Josef laughed, "It's nothing. I'll be right as rain tomorrow." Sinclair chuckled softly.

"That's just like you, Charles! You've worked for me five years now and you've never taken a day off!" Josef smiled.

"It's not hard to come into work every day when you like what you do, Mr. Sinclair." The older man chuckled.

"Be that as it may, Charles, you should take a vacation."

"Sir?" Josef asked, completely bewildered by his employer's suggestion.

"You've spent the prime years of your life working the stock market," Sinclair shook his head, "The market can wait, lad. It'll still be here when you're older."

"I'm not sure I understand, sir…" _Am I being fired?_

"I'm saying you need to have more fun. Do you even have a girlfriend, Charles?" Josef smiled then, the first genuine smile Eugene Sinclair could ever recall seeing.

"Actually, sir, I do." Josef's smile widened into a grin, "We just had our sixth month anniversary on Saturday."

"You see, Charles? I didn't know that! So why don't you take a break?"

"A break?" Josef's voice carried a hint of apprehension, _Would Sinclair actually fire me?_ "What are you saying, sir?"

"I'm saying you're only twenty-five once, Charles! So go, take a trip with your lady friend- what's her name?"

"Sarah."

"Sarah! Lovely name, take a trip with Sara, get some sun, have some fun. Forget that work exists, at least for a couple of weeks." Josef heaved a sigh of relief.

"So I'm not being fired?"

"Fired?" Sinclair stared at Josef as if he had three heads, "Heavens, no! You're not being fired! I'd be a damned fool to fire you! You're the best worker I've got!"

"Thank you, sir." Josef smiled somewhat modestly.

"So take a couple weeks off, Fitzgerald- Lord knows you've accrued the time." Sinclair stood, Josef followed his lead, and the pair shook hands. "Now get the hell outta here! And if I catch hide nor hair of you in here tomorrow, there'll be hell to pay!"

"Yes, sir! I'll see what I can do!" Then Josef left, with no clue of what to do for two weeks.

"What's that smell?" Sarah asked as Josef led her into his home. The vampire blushed slightly.

"It's dinner…" He mumbled.

"For me?" Sarah asked in astonishment.

"Yeah. It probably won't be any good… I think it's the first time the oven's ever been turned on…" He rambled for a moment, and Sarah couldn't help but giggle at his nervousness.

"Well, thank you, Josef. It's very sweet of you." She paused, "What about you?"

"Oh. I ate earlier. I figured that would be best, all around." Sarah nodded her agreement. "Can I take your coat?" Josef asked suddenly. Sarah had forgotten that she had even _worn_ a coat.

"Oh, yes. Thank you." She looked around as Josef slid the jacket off of her shoulders. It was a very nice place; contemporary, expensive, and… smoking?

"Um… Josef?"

"Yeah?" He called from the hall closet.

"I think dinner's on fire!"

"Do Hovno!" He cursed as he sped past her. Sarah followed him quickly. When she arrived in the kitchen, it was obvious that the main course was ruined. Sarah stood next to Josef as they stared at the charred remains of her dinner. 

"What was it?" She asked after a silent moment.

"Coq au vin."

"What?"

"Chicken in a wine reduction sauce." He explained, to which Sarah made an 'oh' noise. "I'd tell you it's good, but I've never actually tasted it…" They both glanced at the blackened chicken doubtfully, "I've heard great things about it." Josef assured her.

"I'm sure it would have been great." She told him sincerely. Sarah scanned around for a new target of attention. A large bowl of salad caught her eye, "The salad looks terrific, Josef!" She exclaimed, happy to point out a success in the kitchen.

"Ah, well," He started, "remarkably, salad hasn't changed much in nearly four hundred years." Sarah laughed appreciatively.

"I don't doubt it!" Josef smiled at her gratefully.

"Do you want me to get you something else?" He asked almost apologetically.

"No! No," Sarah rushed, "The salad will be plenty." The vampire looked at her incredulously, "It's perfect, Josef, really." She assured him.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." She said as she took the entire salad into the adjoining dining room. As they sat at the table Josef knew that the light banter was coming to an end. "Josef?" She asked timidly.

"Yes?"

"I know there's money in stocks, but…" She paused, and Josef waited patiently, "Is there really _this_ much?" The vampire chuckled slightly.

"Not quite this much, no." He told her honestly.

"Then, where'd you get the rest of it?" She asked carefully.

"Well, a great thing about being immortal is that you have a lot of time to save money." He cocked his head to one side in thought, "It doesn't hurt to enter into eternity with a fair amount of wealth, either."

"So you were rich before you were turned?"

"I was relatively wealthy, yes." Josef could tell from her expression that Sarah wanted more detail. "I was related to Czechoslovakia's royal family- not an heir to the throne- but someone of importance, nonetheless." He stopped, considering how best to tell the next part of his story. "When I was turned, my sire was able to write my disappearance off as murder. Unfortunately," His voice became somber, making Sarah forget her salad, "my wife and child witnessed the attack that led to my being turned… and my sire refused to let them live." Although she tried to keep a calm appearance, Josef could hear Sarah's heartbeat quicken. "They didn't live more than two weeks after I was turned."

"I'm so sorry, Josef." Sarah told him after a moment's silence.

"It was a long time ago." He answered vaguely.

"Sure," She agreed, "But I can tell it still hurts you." Josef looked at her thoughtfully before turning his attention to the silverware.

"Only because I let it…" He told her truthfully.

"Fair enough." She conceded, "Next question." Sarah continued.

"Shoot." Josef was thankful for a change in topic.

"You're a vampire, but you don't have fangs… how do you feed?" Josef was amused and taken aback at the same time; Sarah was surprisingly forward sometimes.

"I have fangs." He said with mock defense, "They're just hidden." He told her playfully.

"Then show me." Sarah demanded eagerly.

"Well, it's not just my teeth that change, Sarah." Josef warned her, "My eyes change, my skin goes pale… in short- I turn into a monster."

"You're not a monster, Josef." She told him firmly.

"Not currently, no." He could tell that he wasn't going to get out of it, so he sighed, "Fine…" Josef closed his eyes and bowed his head, allowing his features to change more gradually. When his eyes found hers once more, Sarah gasped. Josef felt his heart begin to break; he could never live with himself if Sarah ever feared him. He looked down in shame, "I told you I'm a monster…"


	7. Chapter 7

Sarah hurried to fix the situation, "No, Josef! You're not a monster, you're…" She paused as her cheeks went red, "beautiful." She whispered. Without thinking Josef let his features return to normal. Sarah smiled at him, wide-eyed, "That's amazing!"

"If you say so…" Josef blushed and looked down at his hands. Sarah cleared her throat, signaling the return to her questions.

"How many vampires are there?"

"A few hundred here in New York." He told her in a relaxed tone. Sarah stared at him with eyes as round as saucers, "What?"

"Is it like that everywhere?" Josef couldn't help but smile at her awed tone.

"Most major cities garner a healthy population of vamps- there's lots of food." He winced at how insensitive his own comment sounded.

"Wow! That's a really large secret community!" She exclaimed as if she hadn't heard his people-as-food comment.

"Well, it's not like we all get together each year and discuss which blood types are best…" Josef told her with a shrug.

"That's actually one of my questions!" Sarah smiled, "Well, one of two- do blood types have different flavors, and if so, what's your favorite?" Josef stared for a moment before shaking his head, "What!" She demanded, "It's a good question!"

"All right," He admitted, "Yes, blood types have different flavors, and AB negative is my favorite."

"Ok," She said after she swallowed a bite of her salad, "What's your favorite thing you've seen in, you know, nearly four hundred years?"

"Um…" _You. _His brain offered automatically, but he stopped the sappy answer somewhere in his throat. "Free Market Economy!" He blurted out- it was the first thing that came to his mind, "Although living during Impressionism _was_ a lot of fun…" Sarah smiled at his answer as she brought another bite of salad greens to her mouth. Josef decided to breach the question that was hovering just over the table.

"You haven't asked the most important question…" He started. His hands began playing with one of the expensive cloth napkins he kept on the table.

"Maybe I was saving it for last." She responded playfully.

"I didn't say it was the _best _question, just the most important." The sudden heaviness in his voice made Sarah put her fork down.

"So, what's this really important question?" Josef looked at her carefully.

"'Do I kill people?'" He told her quietly. Sarah looked down at what was left of her salad.

"I've already answered that one." She told him firmly.

"Oh?"

"Yes." She nodded, "It doesn't matter."

"Sarah-" Josef started, but she continued over him.

"It doesn't matter because if you do, you do it because you have to. And if you don't, you don't and there's nothing to worry about."

"Sarah-" He tried again, but she wasn't finished yet.

"Plus, I've never had a man, vampire or not, burn chicken for me, or make a salad for me…" Sarah stopped to take a deep breath, "And I refuse to lose that just because you have to kill someone every now and then." She finished heatedly. Josef gave her a small smile.

"Can I talk now?" He asked, still smiling. Sarah blushed slightly and nodded. "First of all, that's sweet, but it's crap. It matters, and you and I both know it." Sarah tried to disagree, but Josef stopped her, "No. It's my turn, Sarah. It matters and _I_ refuse to lie to you." He looked at her with a mixture of guilt and sadness, "I have killed before, and I can't promise you that I won't do it again… but it's not something I've made a habit of."

"When was the last time you killed someone?" She asked hoarsely. Josef thought carefully.

"It was three years ago," He looked up to check Sarah's expression, "A bum. He was sleeping in the alley behind the house; at least, he _was_ sleeping before I tripped over him." Sarah seemed completely engrossed by his story so he continued, "When I stumbled over him- let's just say he was less than happy. He started screaming, ranting and raving…" Josef looked at her almost apologetically. "It had already been a bad day, and he was yelling so loudly. I hadn't fed yet so I just went for it," This time the apology was plain on his face, "I got so caught up in it, I just forgot to stop." He finished in a distant whisper.

"So you don't normally kill people." Sarah whispered.

"No." He whispered back.

"Then, what do you do?" She asked, pushing her salad aside. Josef sighed.

"Another good thing about having money is that is buys loyalty." Sarah lifted an eyebrow suggesting he continue, "There are some girls, I call them 'Willing Freshies', who let me feed from them, for a price. I pay, they stay quiet… It works for everyone involved." Sarah was nodding by the time Josef was through.

"That makes sense… I might not like the idea," She told him, allowing jealousy to tint her voice, "but it does makes sense." Josef laughed slightly in hopes of lightening the mood… it didn't work.

"You've said it before, Sarah: it's a survival thing." He learned forward and took her hand in his, trying to soothe her.

"But… couldn't you just feed from me?" She asked earnestly. Josef let go of her hand and pulled away from the table, immediately making his abhorrence of the idea plain.

"No, Sarah." He told her sharply.

"Why not?" She asked, slightly offended.

"Firstly, because I _never_ want to feed from you," He told her forcefully, "And secondly, because I wouldn't be able to feed from _just _you- it would kill you- so what's the point?"

"Why?" She asked him. There was a confused pause.

"Why what?" 

"Well, I guess 'why' to both of your reasons." She told him obstinately.

"Feeding from only you would require too much of your blood too frequently- your body wouldn't be able to replenish before I needed to feed again." The science was too solid for Sarah to argue with, but Josef's first reason was yet to be heard.

"But, why don't you want to feed from me?" She asked him insecurely, "Is there something wrong with me?" Josef couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Sarah, no… you're perfect." He assured her, "It's just that… _that's_ a side of me I don't want you to be familiar with… A darker side of me that you don't need to see." The vampire whispered.

"But, what if I want to see it?" Sarah asked just as quietly.

"Trust me… you don't." A heavy silence fell over the table, making Josef nervous. "Are you done with your salad?" He asked finally.

"Oh, yes!" She said with a nod, "Thank you, it was delicious."

After placing the bowl in the kitchen sink, Josef led Sarah into the living room. Sarah couldn't help but gape at the expensive furnishings and décor. _So this is what three hundred and fifty years can get you…_ She thought to herself, _Not too shabby_. Josef led her to the couch and sat her down.

"Look, Sarah," He started, still standing, "I can understand if, in light of all of this, you want to leave and never come back." He took a deep, fortifying breath, "I won't stop you."

"Josef," Sarah said as she stood to face him, "I'm not going anywhere, so will you just _shut up_ and kiss me?"

"Wha-?" Josef tried to ask, but Sarah had taken the initiative and kissed him. He wasted no time in reciprocating. They kissed each other hungrily as their hands began to roam. Sarah's rooted 

themselves in his hair, which was no longer slick and neat. Josef's hands had latched onto her hip and to the nape of her neck.

When they fell onto the couch neither seemed to really notice. It was a long time before either of them said anything intelligible. But, as Josef began to trail kisses down her throat, Sarah decided to share an idea she'd been toying with.

"What if I spent the night?" She asked in a hoarse whisper. Josef's mouth froze on the hollow of her throat. He looked up at her and then sat up.

"What?" He asked huskily.

"What if I-"

"No. I heard you… I just hadn't processed it yet." Josef explained. He moved off of her as she made to sit up.

"Well?" She asked impatiently after a moment.

"Sarah," He began, "I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Why not?"

"Because, it's-" He looked at his watch, "ten already and your dad would kill me."

"He would _try_." She corrected him.

"There's another reason, Sarah." He groaned. _Should I really even tell her this?_ He asked himself, but he was talking before he had produced an answer, "Vampires and humans, they can't _be together_…" He emphasized the phrase by lacing his fingers together, "Not like that, anyway."

"How do you know?" Sarah asked somewhat suspiciously.

"Vampire rule of thumb." He shrugged.

"Have you ever tried it?" Sarah asked pointedly.

"No…" Josef answered honestly.

"Then you don't know." She stated simply. He looked at her pointedly, the warning clear on his face: _don't push this_. Sarah ignored his warning, "We can at least _try_ it!"

"Sarah.." Josef voice carried all the warning his face had seconds before.

"Josef." She countered, showing no sign of backing down. Josef sighed exasperatedly.

"Fine!" He caved, "But not tonight!" He told her firmly, "You have to get home soon." He stood from the couch, if only to put some distance between their bodies.

"When will I see you again?" She asked as she stood. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Anytime you want… I have the next two weeks off of work and absolutely no where to go." He revealed. Sarah grinned just before enveloping him in a huge hug. He kissed her gently, first on her mouth, then on the tip of her nose, and finally on her forehead. As they separated he looked at her seriously, "Sarah? When you decide to spend the night, let me know beforehand… and let your _father _know too, ok?" He requested softly. "Please don't keep anything about me- _us_ - secret from him… Except for the obvious." He added as an afterthought. 

"All right, Josef… I will."They kissed once more before he opened the front door and watched her descend the stairs down to the street. He waited until she had caught a cab before he closed the door and began to settle down for the night.

_And what a night it was,_ he thought as he closed the lid on his ice-box. The last thing he thought of before he fell asleep was how lucky he was to have finally found Sarah Whittley.


	8. Chapter 8

Tuesday came and went without a word from Sarah. Josef told himself that it was nothing, but that didn't keep him from worrying. When he caught himself pacing in front of the phone Wednesday night, Josef cursed at himself, grabbed his jacket, and left the house. He intended to take a long, quiet walk to calm himself down- but then he heard a phone ring. He was already one hundred feet down the street, but he didn't care. He turned around and bolted back towards his place. He cursed loudly as the key stuck in the lock (he scared an elderly couple passing by- but he didn't even notice), and then he didn't even bother shutting the door behind him once it _did_ open. However, after three steps into the house, Josef realized that it wasn't his phone that had been ringing. He had heard someone else's phone.

With a sigh, Josef calmly walked back to the door and shut it. As he walked back into the living room, he picked up the first thing he saw, which happened to be a lamp, and threw it across the room. A few seconds later, after all his anger faded, he walked over to the shattered remains of the lamp. Then, he swore under his breath.

"Good work, Josef." He told himself, "You destroyed the oldest lighting fixture in the house." He looked at the shards once more before he went for the broom. Once, those pieces had formed an ornate oil lamp. Josef had bought it, brand new, in 1790… It would have been worth quite a bit of money in 1955. Josef sighed again as he began sweeping up the pieces, and then the phone rang. Josef dropped the broom and dustpan, and took off for the phone. He stubbed his toes on the couch, and, as he compensated for that pain, he smacked his shin on the coffee table.

"Why coffee tables need to be shin high, I'll never know…" He grumbled as he hobbled the rest of the way to the phone, "Hello?" He answered through gritted teeth.

"Charles?" Sarah's voice came over the telephone wire.

"Is your dad listening?"

"Yes." She answered, "I haven't got much time, Charles. Daddy's keeping me _very_ busy, what with work and an unbelievable amount of dinner parties. "Josef could hear the thinly veiled irritation in her voice, "I just wanted to let you know that I _will_ be coming over _Friday evening_." She emphasized the last two words so that Josef would understand their true meaning.

"You haven't told him yet." He said somewhat accusingly.

"Don't worry," She told him, "I will." Josef could hear her father vaguely in the background, "Oh, I have to go, Charles, bye!"

"Bye, Sarah- I love you!" Josef added hastily, but he wasn't sure if she was still on the line.

"I love you, too." She whispered, and then he heard the receiver click on the other end.

As Josef continued cleaning up the lamp debris, he realized something. If Sarah were going to spend the night, he'd need to buy an actual bed. There was no way he was going to make her sleep on the couch.

"Well," He sighed as he threw the last pieces of the lamp into the garbage, "at least I'll have something to do tomorrow."

Josef left his house at four o'clock Thursday afternoon. He arrived at the furniture store thirty minutes later. Three hours, and every king size bed in the store, later, Josef started home. Although he felt sure that the bed would be more than adequate, Josef wasn't in a good mood when he got home. It was eight o'clock; his night was just beginning. Nevertheless, he had to get up at eight the next morning so that the bed could be delivered and assembled. In addition, once that was done, he had to go buy bedding.

"Right, because I'm such a bedding expert…" He grumbled as he poured a glass of scotch. Josef had settled onto the couch, kicked off his shoes, and started to relax when the phone rang. "I'm not so sure I like this invention." He told the phone desperately. "Hello?" He answered.

"Josef?" Sarah's voice filtered through. Before Josef could greet her, she continued, "I told me father about Friday night." Josef could hear the anxiety in her voice.

"I take it he didn't like the idea very much?"

"No." She paused, "He's on his way to your house right now." As if on cue, there was a knock at Josef's front door.

"Thanks for the warning, Sarah, but it seems he's already here."

"Oh, no!" She cried, "Please, be careful!"

"I'm not gonna hurt him, Sarah." The knocking became more fervent, "I've got to go." Then he hung up the phone and moved to the door quickly. "Mr. Whitt-" Josef tried to greet the older man with a charming smile. Instead, John Whittley greeted his daughter's suitor with a not so charming fist. Luckily, Josef dodged it somewhat, making the blow just glance off his jaw. The vampire moved quickly to put space between himself and his attacker. "Mr. Whittley," Josef tried again, "Just let me explain!"

"Explain?" The older man spat, "Explain how you want to _ruin_ my daughter?"

"I don't want to ruin Sarah!" Josef said defensively, "Think what you want of me, Mr. Whittley, but _never_ think that I would do anything to hurt Sarah!" Josef's voice had gone dangerously low, and any lesser mortal would have been quaking in his boots. John Whittley stood his ground.

"If I allow this, you _will_ hurt her." Whittley told the younger man in a voice just as dangerous.

"_'If?'_ Mr. Whittley, Sarah is twenty-one! You can't stop her if this is what she really wants!" The older man looked at Josef sharply.

"Don't act innocent in this, Fitzgerald!" He spat the name, making Josef thankful that it wasn't really his, "I know you put her up to this!"

That was when Josef understood. It wasn't that John Whittley particularly hated _him_. It was simply a father refusing to let his daughter grow up. Whittley didn't want to believe that his little girl could possibly be thinking about _spending the night_ with her boyfriend. He was clinging to a dream, a dream where his only daughter, his only child, never left him. Josef decided that it was about time that John Whittley woke up.

"Mr. Whittley," He began, "I hate to be the one to have to tell you this, but Friday was completely Sarah's idea." Josef watched as the color drained from the old man's face. The vampire hoped he wasn't about to have a heart attack in his living room, "I told her 'no', Mr. Whittley. But, you know Sarah, she's persistent." He stopped to gauge the older man's expression and then continued, "So, I told her that the only way I would allow it, was if she told you first." There was a very awkward silence. Then, John Whittley sank into one of Josef's plush armchairs. The vampire went into the kitchen, then returned to the living room to hand Whittley a glass of water.

"Thank you." He whispered, and then he took a long drink. Josef sat down on the chair across from Sarah's father.

"I'm sorry about all the trouble I've caused you." Josef lied, he wasn't remotely sorry. In fact, if it weren't for Sarah, John Whittley would have ceased to exist a long time ago. Whittley nodded.

"I'm sorry about the, uh…" He mimed punching something. Josef laughed.

"It's fine, really." _That_ was the truth, all the soreness that he would have been feeling if he were mortal, never even affected him. "You pack quite a punch, sir!" Whittley sighed.

"I'm afraid you're right, Fitzgerald…"

"About what, sir?" Josef asked, eager to hear what he had been correct about.

"You said that I can't stop Sarah if this is what she really wants…" Josef nodded. Even if, legally, her father _could_ stop her, it still wouldn't work. Sarah was a _very_ tenacious girl. "She loves you. She really loves you, Fitzgerald." He paused, "Don't do something to make all that love worth nothing." He warned.

"I won't, Mr. Whittley." Then they both stood and headed toward the door, "You know," Josef started quietly, "I love Sarah, too." He finished as he opened the door.

"A part of me believes that," Whittley said as he walked out the door. He looked back at Josef sadly, "But there's a bigger part that can't help but question you." With that, John Whittley walked away from the man he hated most in the world. The man who he knew would one day take his daughter away from him.


	9. Chapter 9

Late Friday afternoon Josef came home from the department store and immediately began putting the bedding on his new bed. Even as he pulled the large comforter over the mattress, Josef's mind was somewhere else. He finished dressing the bed and then sat down on it, not noticing the wrinkles he made. He thought about all the things that this bed signified; the next step in his relationship with Sarah, a huge step in his belief about human-vampire relationships. But, more than anything, Josef thought of his fear. It had taken him three whole days to recognize that it was fear he was feeling. It had been a very long time since he'd felt true fear. However, he was afraid now. He was afraid that what he'd been taught, that vamps and humans don't mix in that way, would turn out to be true. He was afraid that he would hurt her, or somehow scare her away. Then, he was apprehensive because, what if it did work? What if everything went smoothly? How would he be able to believe any of the rules he'd been living by for almost four hundred years? It would change his whole perspective on vampire life- and Josef didn't do perspective. Either way he looked at it, tonight was going to be pivotal.

As Josef opened the front door, Sarah could smell something delicious.

"You turned the oven on again?" She smiled brightly. Josef chuckled.

"I know, twice in one week! The poor oven's overwhelmed." She laughed as he took her coat.

"I think it'll live." She told him with a smile.

"It might," He admitted, "As long as I don't burn anything again." As he moved past her Josef kissed her chastely. Sarah pulled him back to her for a decidedly less chaste kiss. "If you keep that up, I _will_ burn the food." He whispered against her lips.

"That's all right," She kissed him again, "I'll just have the salad." Josef chuckled.

"No you won't." He told Sarah as he separated from her. He moved into the kitchen.

"Why not?" She asked as she followed him.

"Because, I didn't make a salad this time." Josef said as he pulled a perfect looking chicken from the oven.

"Well, that is just a shame." She said sarcastically.

"I figured you'd had enough salad for one week." Sarah moved closer to inspect the meal he had made.

"Well… this does look good." She admitted Josef smiled at her, happy to hear that she appreciated his effort.

"You _are_ hungry, right?" He asked worriedly.

"Famished." She assured him with a smile. He put the chicken on a plate, along with mashed potatoes and a steamed vegetable medley. Then he took the plate into the dining room, Sarah following closely. "What about you?" She asked as she sat, "Are you hungry?" He looked at her carefully. He cleared his throat.

"No." He said firmly, "I ate earlier."

"All right." She shrugged. As she began eating, Josef sat down across from her. There was a fair amount of silence while Sarah ate. Josef just watched her, which took her a while to realize.

"Are you just going to stare at me?" She asked him finally.

"Does it bother you?"

"Not really…" She shrugged, "Although, you must admit it's a little strange."

"Why's it strange?" He asked, enjoying the blush that was creeping up her throat.

"I don't know…" Sarah paused, searching for a reason, "I mean, I can't look very attractive when I'm shoveling food in my mouth!" Josef laughed softly.

"Trust me," He started, "If anyone can make eating attractive, it's you." She blushed further at that, and Josef reveled in it. The vampire noticed that she had not taken a bite of her food since she'd 

realized he was watching. He sighed dramatically, "But, if it makes you feel any better, I'll look at something else." She smiled smugly.

"Thank you." She said and then continued eating.

Once Sarah was finished with her food, Josef took the plate into the kitchen. Sarah followed him closely.

"Please, let me clean up!" She insisted, but Josef shook his head stubbornly.

"Absolutely not." He told her firmly, "I'll take care of them later." He assured her.

"But, I can take care of them now!" She said reasonably. Josef considered it carefully.

"Ok." He finally said.

"Really?" Sarah asked, amazed that he had caved so quickly.

"No!" He snorted, "Now, get out of here!" Josef said as he shooed her from the kitchen. She laughed as his hands found her hips and guided her to the living room couch.

"You are full of it tonight!" She exclaimed as she collapsed onto the sofa.

"It's all your fault, I'm sure." He said with an impish grin.

"Oh, believe me, I take full responsibility…" She said as she moved closer to him.

"More like 'credit'." He chuckled.

"Your words, not mine." She said before kissing him. He grinned at her happily.

"You are just looking for trouble tonight!" Josef teased her. Sarah sobered quickly.

"I've already found trouble…"

"Oh?"

"Yeah," She nodded, "You see, there was this really cute guy on the subway, and I asked him for a light…" Before she could finish her story, Josef's hands moved to her sides, just above her hips, and began tickling her.

"Quit it!" She tried to say between laughs. By the time the vampire complied, Sarah had dug herself into the couch, with Josef above her. There was a short silence as they looked at each other, and then there was a clash of lips. It didn't take the couple long to relocate to the bedroom. They fell onto the bed in a flurry of hands and lips.

"I can't believe this…" Josef said between kisses.

"What?" Sarah asked breathily.

"I never thought I'd fall in love with a human…" Sarah began laughing, hurting his feelings slightly. "What?" He asked defensively as he sat back.

"It's just, well… do you think that I ever thought I would fall in love with a vampire?" Josef considered it for a moment and then smirked.

"Point taken." Then he continued where he had left off.

A few moments later, everything changed. As Sarah shakily unbuttoned Josef's shirt, all light banter disappeared.

"Are you all right?" He asked after kissing her neck softly. When she only nodded, he knew she was lying. "Sarah?" He asked, his voice filled with concern.

"I'm fine." She assured him as she removed his shirt, and then she continued her fervent pace from before. Josef could tell that something was wrong, but she obviously didn't want him to know that. He decided to play along for now. As his hands ran up her sides, taking her blouse with them, he felt her breath catch. He could hear her heart pounding in her chest, and smell the adrenaline pumping through her system. He could practically_ feel_ the blood pulsing in her veins under his hands. As he kissed the hollow of her throat, as he knew that she liked, the flutter of her pulse against his lips was too much. In seconds, Josef felt the monster inside him rear up, it was all he could do to roll away from her. Sarah 

kept quiet as Josef sat up on the side of the bed, his bare back facing her. He put his hands in his hair and used his thumbs to massage his head.

"Are you all right?" She asked after an agonizingly quiet moment. When he only nodded, she knew he was lying. "Josef?" She asked as she began to move closer to him.

"Please." He said a little sharply, "Just… Just stay there for a minute." He finished in a softer tone.

"Josef…" She continued, ignoring his request. He looked at her sharply with ice blue eyes, making Sarah freeze. "Oh." She whispered. Josef stood up angrily.

"Yeah, 'oh'!" He spat as he looked at her. His eyes had returned to their warm brown color, which helped Sarah relax considerably. She knew what he was thinking.

"You're not going to hurt me, Josef." She said calmly.

"You don't get it, Sarah!" He wheeled on her, "I almost _did_ hurt you!" He continued pacing. Sarah swallowed hard, but her determination never wavered.

"I trust you." She told him sincerely. The sudden sadness in his eyes as he looked at her nearly broke her heart.

"You shouldn't." He whispered.

"But, I do!"

"Sarah!" He shouted over her, "How can I make you see this from my perspective?" He asked powerfully, "We were barely doing anything, and I almost lost control!" He shook his head angrily.

"So… lose control." She suggested after a long moment.

"No!" Josef said, looking repulsed by the very idea.

"Why not?" She demanded.

"Because, it would hurt you, Sarah! _I would hurt you_!" He paused, running his hands through his hair, "And I refuse to hurt you." He finished quietly. She watched him pace as she pulled her top back on.

"Come here." She said, patting a spot on the bed beside her. He looked at her carefully and then obeyed.

"They were right…" He muttered, "Vampires and humans can't be together…" Sarah was filled with fear at those words, but she kept her face and voice calm.

"You're absolutely sure?" She asked carefully.

"Yes." He whispered before looking up at her. Bravely, Sarah kissed him softly on the lips.

"Josef, I love you." She told him, trying her hardest to keep the emotion she felt from cracking her voice. He looked at her sadly for a long moment. Sarah's heart broke into little pieces as each second ticked by.

"I love you, too." Josef told her finally. Sarah kissed him again, doing her best to ignore the unshed tears in his eyes. She knew that he wouldn't want her to see them. Then they laid down quietly, Sarah more than happy just to be in his arms.


	10. Extremely Belated Author Note

All right,

First I need to apologize for being so long in posting on this story…

I feel absolutely horrible because I have done to all of my wonderful readers, what I hate having done to myself. I HATE when I commit to a story, only to have the author ditch it.

Well, I am here to tell you guys that I am pulling this story from its seeming grave. I have already started on the next chapter, chapter 10.

It might take some time for me to fall back into Josef and Sarah, because I have met a lot of other characters, most truly my own, in my absence.

I would like to explain my absence, though I'm sure it's not an unheard of excuse:

I started college, and wanted to put as much effort in as possible. I had recently met my boyfriend, and was obsessed with spending time with him. And quite honestly, in the midst of finding this new life, I forgot my fanfiction family. I am very sorry, but I plan on making amends now that my time has freed up.

I am going to finish One Bad Day, and once I have I will move on to The Definition. After that is complete I will consider finishing Accidents Happen, but I might start an Avatar: Last Airbender fic. I'm not sure yet.

Either way, I hope you, my ever loyal readers, will keep following these stories, because they have no real life without you.

Thank you again for all your reviews, favorites, and alerts you've made in the last couple years. I hope I can make them all worth while.

HIMluv


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: All right guys, as promised here is the new chapter. Again sorry for the delay- I promise this won't be the last you see of Josef and Sarah!

Sarah knew better than to press the matter tonight, but she didn't buy into Josef's "humans and vamps don't mix" rule. She had already convinced herself that they would find a way around it.

"What are you thinking?" He asked after her prolonged silence had started to scare him.

"Nothing," she lied quickly.

"Sarah…" Josef's voice was full of warning.

"It's nothing, Josef," she persisted. The vampire kept quiet for a moment.

"Why won't you tell me?" His voice sounded hurt, and Sarah felt her resolution fading.

"I don't want you to get mad at me," she whispered truthfully. Josef groaned; he was pretty sure he knew what she was thinking.

"Sarah, we can't! Wasn't tonight enough proof of that?" She could tell he was starting to get frustrated.

"It was proof of your conviction not to hurt me," she said with an unsatisfied huff. "Which is admirable."

"Admirable?" He asked indignantly. "Admirable? I nearly tear into your throat after a few butterfly kisses, and that's _admirable?" _

Sarah thought for a long moment. "What if we took it very slow?" she asked timidly. Josef was already shaking his head.

"It doesn't matter because it all ends up in the same place- me hurting you." Sarah visibly deflated after his speech., and then Josef felt her whole body start to shake. "Sarah?" he was confused and scared at first, then he realized what was happening. "Sarah! Sssh, no, don't cry!" he begged as he rolled her into his arms. "Ssh," he begged and wrapped her tight in his embrace.

"I'm so sorry, Josef!" the sobbing redhead cried. Once again, Sarah took him by surprise.

"What? What in the world are _you_ sorry for?" The vampire was completely flabbergasted.

"I'm sorry I'm making this so difficult for you," she muttered through tears. Josef just stared at the top of her auburn head.

"I will never understand women," he grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"What?"

"Sarah, look at me." She complied. "Nothing that happened tonight was your fault, in any way shape or form." He shook his head to emphasize his point. "This… little snag we've hit is_ my_ fault," he assured her. "If I had better self-control…"

"You can't help it Josef, it's in your nature." She looked up at him with complete understanding and acceptance. In that moment Josef knew he would never deserve her.

"Sarah," he started softly, his arms tightening around her, "our worlds aren't supposed to mix…" Though it shattered his heart, he had to say. He had expected Sarah to fight him, or at least yell at him in her own fiery way, but she remained quiet. That scared the vampire more than anything else.

"You're right, " she finally said after what seemed like an eternity, "our worlds don't mix." Her voice was calm, resolute. Josef felt a single tear betray him as it traveled down his cheek.

Suddenly Sarah jumped up and sat back on her feet, her face lit up like a kid's on Christmas morning. "Make me a vampire!" She demanded. Before her eyes could even register the movement, Josef flew off the enormous bed, putting the entire room between them.

"NO!" He shouted, his preternatural side making his voice deeper, more animalistic. Sarah watched as his eyes melted between the familiar brown and the frigid ice blue. In that moment she was truly afraid of her boyfriend for the first time. Josef glared at her one last time before closing his frightening eyes and taking deep, calming breaths.

"J-Josef?" Sarah whispered. She hadn't moved a single inch since he'd left the bed with such force. Josef still didn't open his eyes.

"I'll call you a cab," he said, finally moving off the far wall.

"What?" Sarah couldn't comprehend everything that had just happened.

"You're going home." His voice held no room for argument. Sarah tried anyway.

"Josef, plea-" she started to beg.

"No, Sarah!" When he saw her shrink back from him he softened his voice. "Being around me isn't good for you," he paused before adding, "no human should ask for this." When he looked back at her he was shocked to see unabated anger cover her features.

"I am not leaving," she protested, and he knew she meant it.

"Oh, yes you are!" Josef strode past Sarah, out of the room and started to gather up her things. Sarah stormed out of the room after him.

"I can't believe you're going to be such a coward!" She screamed at him. Josef froze in front of the coffee table. "I can't believe that you're just gonna give up!" The vampire turned to stare at her.

"I'm not giving up," he protested.

"Yes, Josef, you are." She threw one of the designer couch pillows at him- he caught it. "You're not even willing to TRY!" Josef had never seen her so infuriated; it would have been almost frightening, if he hadn't been a member of the fanged undead.

Josef tossed the pillow back onto the couch, out of harms way. "We did try, Sarah! What else do you want from me?" He stared at her, watching as she went from livid to determined.

"Fine," she said, her voice like ice. "I don't know why I bothered arguing with you." She shoved her heels on and yanked her purse from his outstretched hands. He had tried to hand it to her, but she didn't want his kindness. "You're too busy acting your age to stop and see what's right in front of you." She slammed the door behind her as she stormed out.

Josef's chest heaved as he tried to rein in his temper. Without stopping to think, he grabbed the nearest object and threw against the front door, screaming as he did.

"Great," he spat after a moment, "there went the second oldest lighting fixture in the house." If Sarah stuck around, Josef was sure he would end up living in the dark. "Not like she's sticking around after this," he muttered to himself. He turned his back to the door, unwilling to clean up the remains of the lamp just yet. When he heard the front door squeak open, he whirled to face it with inhuman speed, to find Sarah poking her head in.

"I forgot my coat," she explained. The vampire didn't say a word so Sarah stepped carefully around the shattered glass and retrieved her coat. She stood at the door for a second, waiting for him to say something.

"I'm not going to apologize, if that's what you're waiting for," he said icily, his eyes locked on hers.

Sarah took a deep breath before turning to face him. "You know what's the worst part?" Her eyes stayed glued to his, melting his anger into sudden despair. "You actually think you're protecting me, when all you're really doing is tearing us apart." She didn't wait for him to respond before turning and leaving again.

Josef sank into the leather armchair, unsure of what he would do next. After some deliberation Josef rose, collected his own coat from the closet, and made his way outside.

Tonight, he would let himself enjoy the hunt.


End file.
